Un amor que cambio la historia: Reescrito
by Hanamisenju Ookami Uzumaki
Summary: Tuvo muchos pruebas en la vida, el destino le dará otra, Naruto Uzumaki- Ookami muere, en la guerra cruel, o no, ella renace, siendo heredera del Ookami clan, y siendo una mujer ninja, en un mundo de hombres. Pero cuenta con el apoyo de su amigo Senju. Hashirama x Fem Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Un amor que cambio la historia, Reescrito.

Resumen: Tuvo muchos pruebas en la vida, el destino le dará otra, Naruto Uzumaki- Ookami muere, en la guerra cruel, o no, ella renace, siendo heredera del Ookami clan, y siendo una mujer ninja, en un mundo de hombres. Pero cuenta con el apoyo de su amigo Senju. Hashirama x Fem Naruto.

XXXXXX

 _Una hoja verde es soplada por la brisa de viento frio. Recorriendo todo un campo de batalla que no se ha visto nunca, sangre, cadáveres, armas, mutilaciones, muerte. Toda la alianza Shinobi se encontraba en ese Charco de sangre. Los cielos grises de tormenta, dejaban caer la lluvia fría que la baba la sangre del suelo._

 _Entre todos los cuerpo había uno en particular, era el de una mujer rubia de pelo largo, ojos azules como el Zafiro más fino, piel morena y tres marcas en cada mejilla. Ella era Naruto Uzumaki – Ookami, la ultima de los clanes Uzumaki y Ookami, y ahora la ultima en morir sola sin sus seres queridos. Todo había salido mal, desde el momento en que ese loco maniático de Madara Uchiha, logro extraer al Kyuubi de su cuerpo causándole el mayor dolor posible, después el Jûbi logro liberarse de la prisión de los Hokage revividos, Madara logro poseerlo después, negro, oscuridad, todo era oscuro y brumoso, fue la explosión mas catastrófica que jamás se haya visto.._

 _¿Lo dio todo? Por el cráter que solía llamar és de todo, pronto iría con ellos de nuevo._

 _La última pelea espera. Para Ookami - Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Pero Shinigami tenía una idea para cambiar las cosas._

 _" Tendrás la oportunidad de vivir y cambiar todo, buna suerte Naruto Uzumaki - Ookami." Shinigami dijo por última vez._

XXXXXX

(80 años en el pasado, 10 de octubre)

[Clan Ookami]

Una Mujer estaba dando a luz, su nombre Akari Ookami, tenía el pelo rubio brillante, ojos azules, usaba un vestido azul cielo, tenía solo 16 años y estaba dando a luz a primer bebe, hijo del líder de su clan.

"¡AAAHH!" Grito Akari con angustia.

Sus ojos miraron al hombre que desde el marco de la habitación la miraba con calma, sus ojos azules lo miraban con odio, cuando con un último grito. Se escucho el llanto de un recién nacido.

"Es una niña." Fue la respuesta de la partera.

Akari miro a su bebe rubia, era tan hermosa y pequeña, se convertiría en ninja, una mujer ninja en un mundo de hombres, sintió como la oscuridad la abrasaba cuando podía ver sangre debajo de su cuerpo, había sentido el corte afilado de un Kunai, pero Akari tuvo tiempo de decir.

"Naruto Ookami... Mi bebe" Antes de caer inconsciente para siempre.

XXXX

[2 años después]

Una pequeña bebe de dos años, jugaba con sus juguetes sola en su cuarto, tenía el pelo rubio corto, usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro, corriendo torpemente como una bebe normal.

Hasta que se cayó. Y empezó a llorar. La bebe se puso de pie sola de nuevo, mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella era Naruto Ookami de ya dos años de edad, haces unos pocos día había nacido su hermano menor, y parecía tener prioridad sobre ella, pero ella seria fuerte.

XXXXX

[2 AÑOS DESPUE]

Una niña de ya cuatro años de edad, jadeaba en la hierba como su cuerpo dolía horriblemente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, como su entrenador la miraba apaciblemente.

"Otra vez" Dijo Kiyoshi.

Naruto se estremeció y se puso de pie con cansancio, estaba muy agotada.

"Qui-quiero des-descansar" se quejo la pequeña rubia.

"Si sigues así morirás joven" Amenazo.

"S-si" Dijo la rubia haciendo poses de manos. Y exclamo "Raí Temaru no jutsu (Acumulación de rayo)" con eso las manos de Naruto se cagaron con energía eléctrica, ella golpeo un árbol con fuerza, hasta que cayó.

"Lo hi- hice" Naruto callo inconsciente por el agotamiento.

Kiyoshi tomo la figura inconsciente de Naruto, y se fue a su casa, no sin antes decir.

"Es fuerte, para haber dominado esta técnica tan joven" Dijo y desaparecio.

XXXX

[4 cuatro años después]

Una niña de rubia de pelo corto y ojos azules de uno 8 años, entrenaba con su padre...´Torturador´. Y otro niño de 6 años.

Cuando.

"Katon: Sen suikan no jutsu (Mil proyectiles de fuego)" Kiyoshi escupo proyectiles de fuego en dirección a Naruto.

"Kami-sama, ampárame" Naruto sonrio un poco "Kaze no Tate (Escudo de viento)" Ella creó un escudo de viento que detuvo los proyectiles de fuego.

"Nada mal, pero aun te falta por mejorar "Dijo Kiyoshi.

"Claro que lo sé" Dijo Naruto. Cuando sus ojos cambiaron de azul cielo a rojo con la pupila en forma de dos hélices entrelazadas. Esto sería interesante.

XXXXX

[2 años después]

Naruto Ookami, se encontraba ayudando en el hospital con su Ninjutsu medico el cual practicaba diariamente después de entrenar. Ella tenía ya 10 años de edad, y hacia misiones a diario como cualquier niño de su clan pero se había tomado el día de hoy.

Cuando.

"¡Nee-chan!" Grito la voz de un pequeño niño, de pelo negro y ojos azules. El cual se abrazo a su cintura. Con una sonrisa.

"Hola Hino – kun" Dijo sonriendo suavemente al pequeño niño de 4 años, Hina era el menor, el del medio era Rikuto de 8 años y Naruto la mayor con 10.

"Nee-chan tengo hambre vamos a casa si" Suplico el pequeño.

Naruto sonrio y asintió.

XXXX

[Tres años después]

"Mokuton: Jukai Katon no Jutsu (Nacimiento del mundo de los arbole)." Y entonces, barios arboles salieron del suelto entrelazándose y atacando, al oponente.

"Katon: Gouka Ookami Makkyaku (Destrucción infernal del lobo)"Se expulsaron barias bolas de fuego que expandieron quemando la madera.

El roce creaba chispas, mientras bailaban a los compas del baile de la muerte que conocían.

Era la batalla entre Kiyoshi Ookami y Butsuma Senju, ambos se odiaban a muerte desde el comienzo, y siempre que se encontraban había una pelea monstruosa, y seguro las cosas empeorarían por la amistad entre herederos que termino como mas.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He reescrito la historia original, será más rápido, como de unos 13 o 14 capítulos, pero será de ayuda sus comentarios por favor, envíenme su dudas, quejas o gustos.

También aviso de ante mano, que las cosas serán rápidas, algo mas intenso y prohibido. Porque la verdad me encanta, Hashirama x Fem Naruto, también los, Tobirama x Fem Naruto, Minato x Fem Naruto, Madara x Fem Naruto, Naruto x Naruko, también acepto Kakashi x Fem Naruto, o cualquier pareja rara que me recomienden en sus historias.

No tengo nada en contra de Sasuke x Fem Naruto, pero es que ya es algo muy usado hoy en día, y creo que lo poco usual atrae más, ¿No lo creen?, pero igual no estoy en contra de nada.

O si se me olvido, ¿alguien quiere ser mi beta? Y opinar por favor, no se preocupen. Siguiente capítulo, pasado, Naruto y Hashirama.

Los veo pronto, subiere previamente uno capítulos


	2. nosotros

Un amor que cambio la historia, Reescrito.

Resumen: Tuvo muchos pruebas en la vida, el destino le dará otra, Naruto Uzumaki- Ookami muere, en la guerra cruel, o no, ella renace, siendo heredera del Ookami clan, y siendo una mujer ninja, en un mundo de hombres. Pero cuenta con el apoyo de su amigo Senju. Hashirama x Fem Naruto.

XXXXXX

Un chico de pelo negro corto, ojos oscuro, caminaba tranquilo por el bosque, el se tomo un tiempo libre después de su formación con el clan. Así que solo se dedico a caminar cuando escucho el ruido de salpicaduras de agua en el rio. Así que decidió ver quién era.

Cuando se acerco, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que una chica lanzara guijarros de esa manera (Y que una chica podía lanzar guijarros) por lo general, o mejor dicho siempre, las niñas de esa edad están jugando a la muñecas con sus amiga o su madre, peinándose el cabello, aprendiendo a cocinar, borda, limpiar la casa y cualquier cosa que sea útil para la casa.

Daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, cada vez que la piedra no golpea el otro lado, Hashirama dio cuenta de que ella no es sólo tirar guijarros.

Ella estaba tirando un, darle al blanco (Un término mas masculino)

Hashirama recogió una piedra y la lanzo al otro lado del rio.

"¡AH! ¿Qué diablos?" ella voltio. Con una mirada de disgusto en su cara.

Ella era bonita, linda. Piel morena, pelo rubio de punta, con flequillo despeinado sobre le frente y mechones largos a los lados, el pelo era tan corto hasta la nuca y el marcaba su cara perfectamente y ojos azul oscuro.

El moreno se quedo estático.

"¿¡Quien eres!?" Pregunto molesta.

"Esto yo, soy Hashirama... lo siento no puedo dar mi apellido"

Momento de silencio,

"Idiota," Murmura la rubia. Antes de suspirar "Soy Naruto" Dijo cruzando los brazos.

"¿Naruto?" Cuestiono Hashirama.

"¿Estas sordo?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Suena como el nombre de un niño para mí..." Dijo Hashirama.

Naruto resoplo y dijo simplemente.

"... porque querían que me convertirse en uno"

Hashirama estaba sin habla.

Naruto miro al chico delante de ella, el parecía tonto por su forma de actual, pero su apariencia física decía lo contrario, el era un ninja y nada más.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Entre cerrando los ojos Naruto.

Hashirama miro y vio que la rubia era desconfiada, con su persona, además podía sentir la intensión mortal, algo que conocía por sus misiones Ninjas. Así que decidió aligerar la tensión.

"Calma, solo vine a relajarme de mi entrenamiento" Dijo con las manos en modo de defensa.

La tensión de su cuerpo desaparecio, y Naruto arqueo un ceja rubia, ella había venido aquí para relajarse también tirando piedras, siempre competía con Rikuto, de ya 11 años. Mientras ella tenía ya sus 13 años y Hino 7 años. Ella necesitaba un descanso de sus misiones.

"Como sea, solo no hagas nada estúpido" Dijo Naruto, y empezó a entrenar sola.

Hashirama se le quedo viendo, la rubia, daba saltos, lanzaba Kunais y patadas al aire, ella intentaba fortalecerse más.

"Hey, que tal si hablamos" Sugirió Hashirama.

Naruto lo miro con cara no querer nada con él.

"me aburres" Dijo La rubia.

Hashirama no sabe porque trata de acercarse a una chica como esa. Ella era toda, Puñetazos, patadas, incluso se habla como un hombre. Hashirama por lo general juega con Tobirama e Itama, así como los niños Senju.

"Y que tal si entrenamos juntos, un partido" Dijo retadoramente." A menos ¿Que te intimide?" Reto.

Naruto sonrio con interés,

"Ja, mira y aprende, tonto" Sonrio salvajemente.

Los dos sabían que la capacidad de cada uno en este momento (información personal a un lado), pero Hashirama vacila tener un combate de entrenamiento con Naruto, que no les gusta la idea de luchar contra un ninja femenina tal vez si ella es su enemigo lo puede hacer. Hashirama está empezando a buscar, ella no era del Uchiha clan no tenia nada igual Uchiha, pero sus pensamientos dudaban que fuera una Ookami, para el Ookami era imposible tener un ninja femenino (todavía).

Hashirama está sentado sobre un césped, Naruto está sentando ambos jadeando. Dejó escapar una risa suave

"algún día te convertiré en pedazos, Dattebayo" Naruto declaro con cansancio.

Naruto, lo golpea cuando el se arrastro a su lado. (Ambos eran muy bueno y muy malditos cansado de su partido)

"ahora sé por qué tienes el nombre de un niño" Pregunto Hashirama.

Naruto estrecho sus ojos en el, antes de resoplar un.

"Como si te importara"

Hashirama sostiene sus brazos a su movimiento hacia arriba de manera que se pueda sentar

"Na-ru-to"

"Naru, pero solo abrevia" Resoplo la rubia.

 **XXXXX**

Naruto regreso al clan, se sentó en un la rama de un árbol cuando.

"¡Nee-chan!" Grito Hino saltando al ver a su hermana mayor.

Naruto bajo del árbol, y abrazos a Hino,

"Naruto-chan, aquí estas "Dijo la voz de Rikuto.

El tenía el pelo, de color negro azulado, ojos grises, piel blanca, usaba una camisa manga larga azul, pantalones negros y botas negras.

"Hola Rikuto, que hay de nuevo" Pregunto la rubia mayor.

"Nada solo el hecho de que, madre los mando a buscar es hora de la cena" Dijo Rikuto, impasible.

Rikuto, no tenía ni los ojos ni el pelo de Kiyoshi Ookami, el era la imagen pura de su madre, a diferencia de ella y Hino, Naruto tenía el pelo de su difunta madre y los ojos de Kiyoshi, mientras Hino era la viva imagen de su padre, el pequeño pelinegro era mas extrovertido y adoraba su hermana Naruto.

Los tres se fueron a casa para la cena, se sentaron en la mesa, esperando la comida que consistía en Sushi y arroz para Rikuto, pollo Takiyori para Hino, y carne con verduras para Naruto.

"Naruto Ookami, termina de comer y vete a tu cuarto" Dijo la madrastra de Naruto.

Ella era una mujer, de pelo azulado, ojos grises, piel blanca, usaba un Kimono marrón con flores blancas. Su nombre era Naoko Ookami, la madrasta de Naruto y madre de Rikuto y Hino. Y para ella no era una mujer muy agradable.

"Si" Dijo simplemente Naruto y se retiro a su cuarto, para leer antes de dormir.

 **XxxXxxX**

Hashirama había llegado a su casa, y cenado con su familia, el se fue a su cuarto, a empezó a pensar en a que clan podía pertenecer Naruto, El Yamanaka era tenia miembros rubios, pero no tenía un pelo tan brillante y los ojos eran más ámbar que azul, Uchiha imposible, Yuuki no, Uzumaki ridículo, Ookami tal vez, entre todos los clanes el Ookami tenía un punto. Había miembros que tenía un pelo rubio brillante.

"Aniki" Se escucho una vos en la puerta.

"Tobirama" Hashirama miro al peliblanco Senju en la puerta. Antes de peguntar "Tobirama tu, ¿Conoces un clan cuyos colores de pelo y ojos sean más brillantes de lo común?"

Tobirama pensó.

"Bueno, el Ookami es una opción, tiene el pelo y ojos de colores más intensos, ¿Por qué?"

"Por nada, hermanito" Dijo despidiendo a Tobirama, e cual solo se en congio de hombros su Aniki era raro.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Este es el capitulo dos.**

 **Quisiera darles un mensaje a unos autores de historias que eh leído.**

 **Para:**

 **CrownOfDasies : Me encanta tu fic, Amnesia un (Minato/Fem Naruto), por favor desearía que la continúes, me encanta de verdad. Es algo interesante, con drama y romance, una mescla de sentimientos de cada personaje es algo que te llega muy dentro y quieres mas.**

 **StiCyLove: Me encanta tu fic, Cambiando al historia un (Butsuma/Nayuki), me encanta la partes de suspenso, en la batallas, sé que es algo nuevo, y la verdad me encanta tu osadía con algo inusual me gustaría ver mas capítulos.**

 **Dr. Blueneck : Me encanta tu fic, Jagges Piezas (Minato/Fem Naruto), ambos tiene personalidades diferentes al manga, me encanta tu forma de usar esa personalidades para crear una futura relación entre ambos, también las burlas y las cosa un tanto sádicas si se puede decir así, es por eso que te alabo, y me gusta ver más capitulo en el futuro.**

 **Tsume Yuki: Me encantas tu fic, Lamiendo las llamas, (Madara/Fem Naruto) se cuando difíciles son la personalidades estoicas como las de Madara y Sasuke, pero me encanto de todo modo y espero mas capítulos futuros.**

 **Yo los sigo chicos, espero sus opiniones de mi historia adiós!**


	3. Nuestra amistad

Un amor que cambio la historia, Reescrito.

Resumen: Tuvo muchos pruebas en la vida, el destino le dará otra, Naruto Uzumaki- Ookami muere, en la guerra cruel, o no, ella renace, siendo heredera del Ookami clan, y siendo una mujer ninja, en un mundo de hombres. Pero cuenta con el apoyo de su amigo Senju. Hashirama x Fem Naruto.

XXXXXX

Era otra semana ocupada para Naruto, la rubia Ookami, cada vez mas y mas iba a misiones, de rango asesino y su entrenamiento era mas y mas estricto, Rikuto era enviado a las fronteras del bosque en misione más largas y Hino estaba entrenado para su primera misión, Naruto se preocupaba mucho por ambos, era por eso que entrenaba cada día mas para protegerlos a ambos, aun que sabía que habría momentos en que ni ella los podría salvar.

Naruto caminaba por un pequeño pedazo solitario del clan Ookami, regresando de su entrenamiento habitual, en su casa solo en encontraba su madrasta de demonio, Naoko.

"Donde esta mi padre, y mis hermano" Pregunto Naruto a Naoko.

La peli azul frunció el seño al ver a la rubia joven, antes de responder.

"Tu padre está en la primera línea de combate hoy, Rikuto está en un misión de una semana y Hino entrenado," Dijo y se cruzo de brazos en desafío a la niña.

Naruko gruño en respuesta.

"Porque no mejor te vas de aquí a otro lado _Naruto"_ Dijo Naoko.

"Como sea" Naruto se acerco y saco comida de la alacena, "No me quedaría en el mismo lugar que la madrastra de cenicienta" Dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Naoko solo apretó los puños molesta, Naruto era la mayor heredera del clan y eso era indiscutible, no podía hacer nada, la rubia no le gustaba su comida, su persona o nada de ella, lo único que le agradaba a Naruto eran sus hermanos y nada más. Y aunque Kiyoshi fuera su padre, Naruto solo se encogía de hombros en su presencia como diciendo, un día tú serás historia. Antigua, era un desafío muy al estilo Ookami por parte de un sucesor, algo que ni Rikuto o Hino hacían.

 **XXXXX**

Naruto regreso al rio de la ultima vez, recogió alguno leños, he hizo una pequeña fogata donde cocino algo de carne y arroz, ella sabia cocinar, pues no confiaba para nada en Naoko, por muchas razones entre ellas, ser la heredera del clan y no ser hija de ella, o tal vez por que Naoko le dijo a los cuatro años que su madre murió en su nacimiento y le hirió diciendo que ella la había matado, y otro sin fin mas. En síntesis ellas dos se odiaban.

Naruto suspiro, mirando su carne asada ya casi lista cuando un visitante sorpresa llego.

"Hola Naruto" Saludo la voz de Hashirama.

Naruto parpadeo ella no esperaba ver al chico aquí de nuevo.

"Hola, Hashirama, ¿Que hace aquí?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Bueno, vine a entrenar pero te encontré y vine a ver qué haces" Dijo mirando la carne jugosamente asada al fuego. "¿Que cocinas?"

"Carne asada y arroz," Respondió

"¿Por qué no comes en tu casa?" Pregunto el Senju.

"No confío en la comida de mi _Madre_ " Dijo con desgana en la última palabra.

Hashirama solo arqueo una ceja, confuso, pero se sentó al lado de la rubia a quien no parecía importarle su compañía, el olor a carne se filtro por su nariz, y el estomago del Moreno rugió con ferocidad, ¡Rayos!, se había olvidado de comer después de su entrenamiento.

Fue cuando un ventó de carne asada con arroz apareció en su rango de visión. Y fue depositado en sus manos.

"Ten Hashirama, eres un ninjas y te olvidas del almuerzo" Dijo Naruto comiendo su propia porción.

Hashirama, lo probó antes de decir nada, y no podía, por que la comida, estaba peligrosamente cerca de ser la mejor que ha probado. Naruto sin duda sabía cocinar excelente para ser un Ninja, eso era obvio.

"Asdfghjkl"

"No hables con la boca llena" Naruto lo regaño.

Hashirama tragó su comida y vio a Naruto.

"Garañón" Dijo Hashirama.

Naruto lo miro y entre cerró los ojos, inflando las mejillas de un modo femenino pero amenazante, odiaba cualquier cosa que la hiciera ver débil o pequeña. Puso los ojos y lo Ignoro.

"Hey Naruto no sabía que podías cocinar también" Dijo el moreno mostrando un ventó ya sin comida.

"No exageres Hashirama, es lago simple" Dijo Naruto.

"Si tu lo dices, pero es muy bueno"

"Gracias"

"Oye quieres entrenar un mástil hoy también" Pregunto emocionado.

"Tenemos que esperar uno minutos, o si no vomitares tonto" SE burlo la rubia.

Claro que después de unos minutos ambos estaban, entrenando en un pelea, ambos emparejaban, bien todavía, e intentaban superarse pero aun era muy pronto. Chocando puños y bloqueando golpes si era divertido para ambos.

Después de un rato ambos jadeaban en la hierba, sin duda eran buenos y más fuertes que la última vez. Pero ambos se entendían.

"Hey Naruto" Llamo Hashirama.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto la rubia.

"Qué tal si entrenamos más seguido, cada cuando no reunimos no" Pregunto.

Naruto pensó un poco.

"Me parece bien" Sonrio la rubia.

Y ellos se unirían más, más y más.

XXXXXX

Naruto estaba entrenado en el clan como acostumbra, cuando.

"Naruto-Nee" Dijo una muy familiar. La rubia de pelo cortó voltio y sonrio al ver a Rikuto.

"Rikuto-nii" Naruto sonrio, pero cuando este no le devolvió la sonrisa se preocupo.

Rikuto suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento para evitar que su hermana viera su preocupación, pero eso no funcionaba con Naruto Ookami ella leía a cualquiera como un libro. La rubia suspiro y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

"¿Que ocurre Riku-kun?" Naruto pregunto poniendo un apodo suave, para no angustiarlo.

El peli azul, abrazo a Naruto de repente, sorprendiéndola pero ella devolvió el abrazo, como su hermano menor se aferro a ella con miedo de alejarse de ella, eso significa que se irá pronto a una misión peligrosa o a largo plazo.

"La semana que viene, me iré con, nuestro padre a una misión importante, tengo miedo hermana, no quiero morir en batalla y ser olvidado, no quiero" Dijo Rikuto como lagrimas corrían por sus ojos de miedo y angustia.

El olfato súper desarrollado Ookami, de Naruto detecto ese aroma, y abrazo a Rikuto mas fuerte, para darle la seguridad de que ella estaba allí con él, aunque su ojos se humedecieron al saber que su padre se llevaría a su hermano a una misión, odiaba cuando era su hermano el que iría a una misión, prefería ir en su lugar pero era imposible, seguro su padre ya había dado su palabra así que sería imposible negociar con ese hombre obstinado.

"eso no pasara Riku-kun, era fuerte, nos haremos fuerte juntos, Tu, yo y Hino-kun, seremos fuertes para protegernos a nosotros y a los que amamos." Naruto se separo de su hermano y le lavo las lágrimas de los ojos gris azul, antes de sonreír con ternura. "Hino y yo, estaremos contigo aquí" Naruto puso su mano en el corazon de Rikuto. "Los tres luchares juntos para sobrevivir, aun si estamos separados, estamos mas unidos que nunca"

Rikuto sonrio a su hermana mayor, Naruto siempre sabia que decir para ponerlos de buen humor a él y a Hino, Naruto le sonrio retadoramente.

"Sera mejor fortalecerse antes de esa misión importante Riku-kun" Naruto dijo mostrando un Kunai.

"Seguro, Nee-chan" Dijo feliz Rikuto. Sacando un Kunai propio.

Caminaron al extremo del campo de entrenamiento, ambos se deslizaron en sus poses de batalla Ookami, sonriendo salvajemente, el uno al otro, listos para la acción.

"hermana" Pregunto Rikuto.

Naruto sonrio.

"Listo para bailar Riku-kun"

Entonces ambos, arremetieron, proponiéndose ser mas fuertes para sobrevivir, y Naruto se encargaría de que su hermanos menores sobrevivieran la guerra.

 **XXXXXX**

Hashirama Senju, camina al rio de siempre cuando vio a una cabeza rubia familiar, Naruto había llegado primero este día, el decidió acercarse para saludar.

"Hey Naruto, como te va" Saludo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Naruto?"

Hashirama noto la sombra de tristeza en los ojos azules de la rubia, y se pregunto, ¿Que sucedía?, la rubia por lo general andaba de buen humor o un humor rudo, pero hoy había tristeza en su mirada y su cuerpo lo reflejaba.

"Naruto, ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto sentándose junto a ella. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

"Tú no puedes hacer nada Hashirama" Dijo Naruto tristemente.

"¿No puedo a menos que me cuentes que te angustia?" Dijo Hashirama.

"No tengo nada ya olvídalo" Dijo volteando la mirada y tratando de desviar el tema.

Hashirama frunció el seño en su intento de inútil de desviar el tema, por alguna razón sentía que tenía que ayudar a Naruto y hacerla sentir mejor de nuevo. Así que insistió.

"Tú no eres del tipo que se pondría triste así como así, Naruto, Por favor, confía en mí, dime ¿Qué ocurre?" Insistió el Senju. El puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto, antes de susurrar "Por favor, Naruto"

Naruto tembló un poco, esta era la primera vez que tenía que confiar sus preocupaciones a alguien, ella odiaba ver a sus hermanos tristes y los hacía sentir mejor, pero cuando ella tenía problemas, solo tenía dos opciones, o le decía a sus abuelos Shin y Saori Ookami, o no le decía a Nadie, en su clan todos obedecían estrictamente a Kiyoshi, eso debido a un sello de lealtad Llamado Ookamigan, un Doujutsu visual que cada miembro del clan poseía desde el nacimiento, en cualquier miembro del clan aparecía un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo en forma de un lobo aullando de color azul, aparecía en todos menos en ella y sus hermanos. Consecuencia genética, porque cuando ella sea líder del clan, todos la obedecerán incluso en contra de su voluntad propia.

Pero ahora no era el momento de hablar de asuntos del clan, Naruto tenía que decirle a alguien lo que sentía, ella se guardaba todo porque Ninjas no lloran ni sienten nada, pero ella no poda más, ya no más.

"Mi hermano pequeño se irá a la primera línea de combate hoy, y tengo miedo de perderlo, no quiero que sufra que vea muerte que tengan que matar, odia que mis hermanos menores tenga que vivir ese horror, preferiría sacrificarme para que ellos vivieran como niños normales." Naruto respiro hondo" Los únicos que me entiende a parte de ellos son mis abuelos, me dieron el cariño que nuca recibí de mi difunta madre biológica, y son los únicos que me defiende de la ira de nuestro estricto padre, solo quiero, que la guerra cese y que todos tengamos oportunidad de ser niños normales" Dijo Naruto. Como una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y sintió un calor en la cara.

Voltio la mirada, para que su ojos azules se conectaran con los marrón oscuro de Hashirama. Las manos de Hashirama limpiaban las lagrimas de las mejillas de la rubia, como Naruto se sonrojo un poco por eso, cuando el moreno le dio un sonrisa tranquilizadora, única, tan suave y llena de calma.

Naruto sostuvo las manos de Hashirama en su rostro, sonriendo suavemente y Hashirama le devolvió la sonrisa, en ese momento ambos sintieron un revoloteo en el estomago, como cosquillas. Fue cuando Hashirama le dio un abrazo. Y le dijo.

"Todo estará bien Naruto" Dijo suavemente en su oído.

Naruto se aferro al Senju, con fuerza como si él fuera su salva vidas en este mundo lleno de muerte. Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del moreno y dejando que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azules y callera por sus mejillas. Hashirama entendía a la rubia, el perdió a dos de sus hermano en la guerra, el aria lo que fuera por que Tobirama viviera como un chico normal, y su padre era un general estricto de guerra, mientras gente como esa siguiera insistiendo en pelear, todo sería igual necesitaban un cambio. El sabia que tanto Madara y su pariente lejana Mito Uzumaki sentían los mismo.

"Naruto, si un día se creara un alianza para fundar un pueblo, propia donde ningún Ninja pelearía entre sí, y nuestros hermanos serian niños normales, te unirías a esa alianza" Pregunto recordando una conversacion con su amigo Madara.

Naruto se separo de su abrazo y lo miro a los ojos decidida.

"Me uniría, aun que me costara la vida," Dijo la rubia Ookami.

"Si, eso pensé yo también quiero proteger a mi hermano, al igual que mi amigo Madara y mi prima Mito todo tenemos eso en común queremos proteger a quienes son importante para nosotros y estoy seguro que lo lograremos unidos" Dijo Hashirama.

Naruto apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Hashirama como este sonrio.

"Eres un gran amigo y persona Hashirama," Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Tu también Naruto, los dos tenemos una gran Amistad" Dijo el Moreno como Naruto sonrio.

Ambos serian amigos por ahora, después de un tiempo serian algo más.

 **Este es el capitulo 03. Espero les guste.**

 **Por las dudas. Si abra lemon, lo demás sorpresa si.**


	4. separados por guerra

Un amor que cambio la historia, Reescrito.

Resumen: Tuvo muchos pruebas en la vida, el destino le dará otra, Naruto Uzumaki- Ookami muere, en la guerra cruel, o no, ella renace, siendo heredera del Ookami clan, y siendo una mujer ninja, en un mundo de hombres. Pero cuenta con el apoyo de su amigo Senju. Hashirama x Fem Naruto.

XXXXXX

Era otra reunión típica de Naruto y Hashirama, ello pelaban, cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que.

 **"¡Ha! He ganado esta vez" Naruto vitoreo,**

Naruto anunció después de su partido en el que se utiliza un jutsu de rayo que Hashirama tuvo suerte de evadir (o morirá con seguridad)

 **"Naru...-"** Dijo Hashirama.

Naruto detuvo sus alegrías y lo miró

 **"Naruto, hiciste trampa" Declaro el moreno.**

 **"No es cierto"** ella sonrió

 **"Nunca dijiste que está permitido el uso de ninjutsu en nuestro partido"** Hashirama dijo entrecerrando los ojos

 **"Pero nunca he dicho que no se permite"** Naruto rió, Hashirama Suspiré pero luego sonreí

Es un hermoso día y la camisa de Hashirama acaba de quemar lo que se va a casa sin él y explicar a Toka y Tobirama la dejo en el rio, y que se le olvido en algún lugar, Toka le creyó mientras Tobirama no lo hiso (vio lo que realmente suceder y comenzando a pensar que su padre debe saber acerca de la chica a la que está viendo Hashirama)

 **XXXXX**

Formulan un ninjutsu en un pergamino en blanco, Hashirama le explicaba a Naruto algunas cosas, no muchas (Teniendo en cuenta su increíble conocimiento), Naruto empezó a trazar junto a él, ambos preparaban un jutsu con su propio estilo.

 **"¡Ya encontré el nombre perfecto para el jutsu!" Dijo Naruto con alegría.**

 **Hashirama la miro interesado y lugo miro el jutsu en el pergamino.**

 **"¿Cual se te ocurrió?" Pregunto interesado.**

 **Naruto sonrio encantadoramente antes de decir.**

 **"Que tal suena: Kurasai no Saki (Cadena de destino)" Dijo la rubia.**

 **Hashirama sonrio.**

 **"Es el mejor nombre de jutsu que eh oído" Dijo feliz, sin duda disfrutaba de la compañía de Naruto.**

 **XXXX**

 **"¿Un club secreto?"**

Después de que finalmente se nombran el jutsu, hay un lugar lejano en el bosque sin explora que parece increíblemente remoto. Y Naruto tiene un pergamino (estola) de herramientas de guerra de su clan. Hashirama y Naruto encontraron una gran cueva con pasajes, parecía una casa, Hashirama arrancó el desplazamiento en dos, dio a Naruto la otra y escribir algo en su hoja de papel en blanco

 **"Yo voy que va a escribir en este y cuando llega el momento en que nos reunamos aquí, los leeremos juntos"** En serio, estos dos nunca se quedan sin ideas.

 **"Eso suena muy bien, pero cuando es que el tiempo correcto ''** Naruto pregunto.

Hashirama se detuvo a mirarla.

 **"Hmm... ¿Qué hay de aquí en 6 años? Seguro que ya podremos ser amigos libremente"**

 **"Bien"**

 **"¿Qué escribió?"** Hashirama

 **"esperar 6 años, Dattebayo"**

Hashirama mira a Naruto fijamente mientras escondía la nota.

 ** _"Me pregunto cómo se verá cuando crecemos"_**

 **XXXX**

 **"Hey Hashirama" Naruto llamo.**

 **Hashirama se acerco a ella, y la rubia levanto las manos mostrándoles dos cadenas de flores, el parecía desconcertado. Ella le puso una en la mano derecha y la otra, Naruto la uso en la derecha.**

 **"Hice estas para recordar nuestra gran amistad, Hashirama" Dijo sonriendo.**

 **El moreno miro la cadena floreada en su muñeca, parecía frágil, pero sentía un picor de Shakra que la endurecía.**

 **"Esta genial Naruto, de verdad" Dijo sonriendo encantadora**

 **Ambos entrelazaron las manos y unieron las cadenas de flores.**

 **XXXXX**

Después de 6 meses que siguen su amistad secreta y su reunión secreta en el mismo lugar (sin pedir uno al otro a que clan de la tierra pertenece) Hashirama espera a Naruto para estar con él para siempre y Naruto confiaba en él más de lo que confiaba en cualquier persona incluyendo su propio padre.

 **"Hermano necesito hablar contigo"** Tobirama se acercó a él sonriente (como un idiota) .Hashirama parecía desconcertado.

 **"Hashirama"** Butsuma dijo entonces el niño se preparó con su auto por un puñetazo o una patada que viene de su padre.

 **"por lo que se va a reunir con un..."** Hashirama siente los latidos del corazón

 **"¡¿una chica?!"** Hashirama tragó

 **"Les pido Tobirama seguirte e informó de que están cumpliendo con una chica"** (Butsuma está siempre fuera, dentro del campo de lucha y muy ocupado cortando a sus enemigos en dos.

Hashirama continúa escuchando

 **"No tengo un problema si se va a reunir con una chica por ahí pero-"**

 _Pero_

La última palabra hace que Hashirama dio un respingo

 **"Padre-"**

 **"¡Esa chica es un Ookami!"**

 **XXXX**

La pared de madera solida fue destruida, como choco contra un árbol, la bofetada y el golpe, fueron recibidos por los poderosos puños de su padre, rompiéndole la boca primero antes de atravesar la pared y caer al suelo.

 **"Neechan"** Hino de 8 años lloro como se aferro a la camisa azul de Rikuto Ookami de 12 años que tenía los ojos aguados (Ella fue castigada gran parte por su padre)

 **"! Naruto ¡"** su padre llama con rabia, Hino lloro.

 **"Hino, Estoy bien..." Naruto se limpio la sangre de la boca.**

 **"¡Naruto! Eres mi sucesor y no voy a tolerar esto" Expreso con rabia mientras sus ojos cambiaron de azul a rojo fuego.**

 **Naruto no se inmuto como siempre lo hacía en presencia de Kiyoshi, incluso después de recibir una nueva bofetada en la cara, que le rompió el labio.**

 **"No eres tan tonto, Sabes de lo que estoy hablando" Expreso el furioso Ookami cabeza de clan.**

 **Naruto siguió manteniéndose firme, incluso cuando cayó en la tierra y recibió una patada...Kiyoshi paso a Naruto y a sus otros hijos, pero sabía que la rubia lo desobedecería, así que tomara otra medida.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Es tu enemiga d _ebes matarla_

 _Es tu enemiga debes matarla._

La orden de su padre resonando en la cabeza de nuevo, Hashirama va fuera de su casa y mirar la cadena floreada en su mano.

 ** _"No puedo matarla...soy yo supongo...Oh esperar._** **"Se** acuerda de su saludo formal antes de comenzar a jugar / entrenar / charla

 **XXXX**

Era dos meses desde lo ocurrido, y Naruto era vigilada estrictamente por los guardias Ambu que su padre le puso, no había forma de salir del clan ahora, pero tenía una prioridad mayor antes de escapar y ver a Hashirama, una misión Ninja, ella iría con su padre y hermano en esta misión era mejor estar lista.

Naruto se miro en su espejo de cuerpo entero, Usaba una camisa naranja oscuro que marcaba su figura hasta la cintura, también usaba un pantalón negro y botas negra Shinobi. Ella guardo su espada, sus Kunais, otras armas y medicina por si acaso en un pergamino azul. Su pelo había crecido un poco, lo suficiente para que pequeñas hebras doradas se movieran.

"Neechan estoy listo" Dijo la voz de Rikuto.

Naruto voltio a la puerta de su cuarto, miro a Rikuto Ookami, que vestía una camisa azul de manga larga ajustada, pantalones negro, y botas ninjas negro azul.

"Ya estoy lista Rikuto" Dijo ella, como su hermano asintió.

"Vámonos" Dijo el peli azul, Naruto asintió.

Ya era hora de partir a la guerra.

 **XXXXX**

Otra semana paso, Naruto hacia un rastreo sola por el perímetro todavía usaba su ropa de una semana, estaba en la línea de combate y no tenía tiempo ni de cambiarse, por estar ocupada peleando con sus enemigos.

La rubia se detuvo en medio de un claro, sus sentidos Ookami mas que alertas. No había nada. Suspiro.

"Esto es lo peor" Murmuro la rubia Ookami.

Cuando. El sentido de peligro de Naruto se activo, como el cabello de su nuca se erizo en alerta máxima, estrecho los ojos, y se esforzó sus sentidos para que pudiera tratar de dar con el peligro de que se le acercó. Malas intenciones pronto inundaron el aire y la chica rubia lamió el labio inferior mientras se obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse y continuó cortar el actuando como si nadar. Cuando, Instintivamente se volvió a bloquear un Kunai que fue dirigido para cortar su garganta. Naruto miró con sorpresa en los ojos de color marrón oscuro.

Cuando los mimos ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mutua, como la persona salió, dejando ver a un Hashirama, vestido de negro, con una armadura roja, un protector frontal con el símbolo Senju en el, botas ninjas negras.

El había visto el símbolo de un Ookami cerca, y decidió probar a su enemigo, pero, no espero ver a Naruto, el símbolo ella era una Ookami, Ookami, era su enemiga.

"Hashirama"

"Naruto"

Ambos de miraron el uno al otro, sin decir nada, cuando Naruto escucho una voz.

"¡Naruto!" Llamo la voz de Kiyoshi.

Ella hiso caso omiso a la voz de su padre, solo se concentro en Hashirama, dando un paso a la vez hasta estar cerca de él, ambos mirándose directo a los ojos. Cuando, Naruto le beso la mejilla y se alejo.

"Adiós Hashirama" Ella se alejo para interceptar a su padre.

Hashirama se quedo estático cuando.

"¡Hashirama!" Llamo la voz de Butsuma.

El moreno se alejo.

 **XXXXXX**

En su camino una lágrima de dolor se deslizo por la mejilla izquierda de Naruto, la seco y fue en busca de su padre, cuando se escucho en un estruendo monstruoso.

Kiyoshi Ookami peleaba contra Butsuma Senju.

Como el Ookami cabeza de clan, gruño cuando Butsuma arremetió, usando los brazos para bloquear el ataque, empujando al Senju asía atras con mucha energía. Hiso poses de mano y Kiyoshi exclamo.

"Raiton: Kami-Kosen (Gran rayo destructor)" En las manos de Kiyoshi aparecieron chispas, cuando un rayo se lanzo, destruyendo todo a su paso,

Sin mas alternativa Butsuma Senju no podía crear un Jutsu de bloqueo, así que tuvo que esquivar gran erro, el rayo electrocuto el suelo, causando que se electrocutara, pero su ADN Senju fue de ayuda para resistir el impacto poderoso del rayo de Kiyoshi. El Senju exclamo.

"Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō (Centro de atadura)" con eso un gran árbol se formo alrededor de Kiyoshi atrapándolo, listo para matarlo cuando se escucho.

"Katon: Hageshii Hi (Explosión de fuego)" Con eso una gran explosión libero a Kiyoshi.

El Ookami cabeza de clan, saco su espada. Y apunto a Butsuma, como la espada brillo con la luz solar, mientras el Senju saco un guadaña.

Y se fueron Guadaña vs espada.

Cuando Rikuto apareció a metros de la pelea, mirando a su padre peleando con Butsuma, Kiyoshi miro por el rabillo de ojo a su hijo, en una alerta que saliera de allí ¡DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!, Butsuma también vio al chico Ookami, si ese era el hijo de Kiyoshi, ya no iba a sobrevivir.

Rikuto actuó y salto para salir, gran error.

Butsuma empujo a Kiyoshi a la distancia, y aprecio como un trueno cerca de niño, Riko abre los ojos de impresión con sintió el corte afilado, ni siquiera su cuerpo registro el dolor, cuando la sangre salió de la esquina de su boca, tenía un gran herida que iba desde el abdomen al corazón.

Butsuma está por terminar totalmente con Rikuto, cuando se escucho.

"Raiton: Raí Kuro (Rayo Negro)" Exclamo una voz, creando un rayo cargado con mucha energía eléctrica negra.

Butsuma esquivo el ataque y se alejo de Rikuto, como sus ojos vieron a una niña rubia de ojos azul oscuro, vistiendo lo que parecía un conjunto negro y naranja. Esa era la chica que Tobirama le dijo que se reunía con Hashirama, Ookami Kunoishi eh.

"Nee...Neechan" Dijo Rikuto escupiendo Sangre, de la boca.

"Rikuto-Nii" Naruto se apresuro a su hermano. Revisando du herida, era muy profunda mas allá de lo que ella podía curar con su Ninjutsu medico.

Butsuma miro a la rubia, ella era hija de Kiyoshi, miro al pelinegro que miraba al niño sin emociones, como Naruto trataba de sanar a su hermano, solo era una pérdida de Shakra. Kiyoshi solo actuó en ese momento hiendo retroceder a Butsuma, y golpearlo para alejarlo de su heredero.

Rikuto tomo la mano izquierda de Naruto y la puso en su corazón, el empezó a transferir todo su Shakra a su hermana mayor y luego le dio un collar azul

"Tu cumpleaños seria en un mes...no llegare Neechan...pero siempre estaré contigo...en tu...corazón protegiéndote...lo...prometo Naruto-nee" Dijo Rikuto, antes de cerrar los ojos permanentemente. Una lagrima se escapo de los ojos de Naruto.

Cuando Hashirama apareció y vio todo, su padre peleaba con el jefe Ookami, como Naruto abrazaba en cuerpo de un niño muerto, su hermano menor. Cuando su padre y Kiyoshi dejaron de pelear, el vio al pelinegro Ookami jalar a Naruto lejos del cuerpo de niño, como la rubia gruño en amenaza a su propia padre, por separarla del cuerpo de su hermano.

"Kisiyose Ookami (Innovación de lobos)" Kiyoshi invoco a tres lobos negro que rodearon el cuerpo de Rikuto, y los desaparecieron muy rápido sin dejar rastro alguna de su existencia más que el collar que Naruto tenía en sus manos.

Naruto miro a Hashirama. Cerrando los ojos y desapareciendo con su padre.

El no la vería para entrenar o jugar, la guerra los había separado. Por ahora.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 04;**

 **Rikuto muere, eso ya estaba previsto, Naruto y Hino serán los únicos que sobrevivirán. Sé que puede ser cruel, pero así pasaba, además la velocidad de Butsuma Senju, no le dio Chance de defenderse por ser solo un niño de 12 años y él un hombre de 30 años de experiencia Shinobi, imagines la di**


	5. beso, nos divide la guerra

Un amor que cambio la historia, Reescrito.

Resumen: Tuvo muchos pruebas en la vida, el destino le dará otra, Naruto Uzumaki- Ookami muere, en la guerra cruel, o no, ella renace, siendo heredera del Ookami clan, y siendo una mujer ninja, en un mundo de hombres. Pero cuenta con el apoyo de su amigo Senju. Hashirama x Fem Naruto.

XXXXXX

Era otra batalla, contra el Uchiha clan.

El Senju se encontraba en otra pelea, que para Hashirama no tenía sentido alguno, por poder, por dinero por la tierra, cosas superficiales que no sirven de nada, solo son posesiones sin valor, que no siente, y son conseguidas derramando las sangre de otros algo así no debería ocurrir, es por eso que a pesar de pelear con Madara, ambos compartían los pensamientos y el deseo de impedir que sus familia murieran en la guerra cruel.

Pero por ahora, tendrían que actuar como Shinobis, a pesar de que los pensamientos de Hashirama se iban hacia una cierta rubia de ojos azules, que ya lleva un año sin ver desde la muerte de Rikuto Ookami.

 _"¿Donde estas Naruto...?"_

 **XXXXXXX**

Una Naruto Ookami de ya 14 años de edad, caminaba por el compuesto del clan Ookami, usaba un camisa azul oscuro de manga ajusta, un pantalón negro y botas negras, nada nueva, a menos que contaran la cadena floreada que usaba en la mano derecha y el collar azul en su cuello.

Ha pasado un años desde la muerte de Rikuto, y la rubia ha tenido que cargar con un sin fin de misione que odiaba, ella sabía que heredaría el clan, Hino era muy joven para asumir el papel, era por esa razón que no fue desterrada por su padre por hacerse amiga de Hashirama Senju.

"Neechan" Dijo una voz conocía.

"Hola Hino-kun" Saludo Naruto a su hermano de ya 9 años de edad, y se aseguraría de no perderlo jamás.

"Neechan, podrías cocinarme la cena, es que Mañana sales a una misión y quiero comer tu comida" Pidió el pequeño pelinegro con ojos de cachorro.

"Está bien Hino" Dijo Naruto, Hino adoraba cuando su hermana mayor le cocinaba, pues bien Naoko Ookami, ahora ayudaba en el hospital del clan, y se olvidaba de Hino, de Naruto otra historia pues la odiaba.

Un rato después.

"y después de ¿eso?" sentado en una silla alta mientras que mueve sus pies, Hino observó cómo su hermana se está preparando una comida para ellos.

"Las estructuras se completaron sin percances," Naruto puso su comida en la mesa y Hino rió en la felicidad que su hermana está preparando de nuevo su comida. El Ookami más joven que disfruta de su comida.

"Así que, la princesa Ookami tendrá otro castillo" Dijo Hino burlonamente, ya que su hermana le conto del nuevo compuesto para el clan.

"Si pero no tomarlo tan litera" Dijo la rubia.

"Eso ya lo sé, Neechan" Se rio Hino

Naruto comió junto a Hino, disfrutando de la comida antes de su misión.

 **XXXXX**

Era otro día Otra misión para Naruto.

Como ella se encontraba con su escuadrón, saltando de árbol en árbol, su misión consistía en localizar a un escuadrón Senju que se encontraba en las cercanías de compuesto, y dar la señal al clan. Ella usaba una túnica naranja con negro, pantalón negro y botas negras Shinobi.

La rubia avanzo por los árboles de bosque con mucha facilidad, su cuerpo femenino era más flexible que el de los hombre así que ayudo mucho ser mujer. Mientras se mueve hacia sus objetivos, Naruto y el escuadrón coloca sellos trampa en distancias regulares. Por si acaso. Es una carrera larga.

De repente, se ve a un lugar fuerte fuente de chakra ni siquiera tres millas de distancia. Ella se detiene,

 _"Eso tiene que ser nuestro enemigo_ '. Naruto mira alrededor de su cálculo en silencio sus posibilidades. Ella maldice y se vuelve a su compañero de equipo Kazuma diciendo:

"tenemos que tender una emboscada, es más adelante. Sin embargo, tenemos un problema..."

"¿Qué clase de problema?", Kazuma pide mirar a la cara de la rubia buscando detectar el problema.

Sus capacidades de sensor no son tan refinadas como el de ella y por lo tanto no pueden llegar a una respuesta a su pregunta.

"El equipo enemigo tiene más miembros de lo que se pensaba originalmente y hay alguien con una capacidad de chakra tan alto como mi padre. Supongo que Butsuma Senju está liderando el mismo escuadrón" Sus ojos se abren,

"Butsuma está con ellos... Esto se debe. Se han creado... No tenemos la fuerza para enfrentarse a ellos, tenemos que avisar a Kiyoshi-Sama " dijo Kazuma.

"Lose, hay un mudo de traer a nuestro líder rápido ¿Naruto-Hime?" pregunto otro miembro llamado Shima.

Naruto hace poses de Manos.

"Kisiyose Tema Ookami Ishizoku (Invocación cabeza del clan Ookami)" Naruto golpeo las manos en el suelo creando un pequeños estallido de viento, y de el apareció en toda su gloria Kiyoshi Ookami.

Kiyoshi miro a su hija como siempre la veia desde que nación, con una expresión seria y gruño. Naruto le devolvió el gruñido.

"¿Que ocurre Naruto?" Pregunto el Ookami cabeza del clan.

Naruto solo retorció el labio levemente.

"El escuadrón Senju que buscamos es más numeroso de lo previsto, además Butsuma Senju está con ellos, y algunos Genin del clan están en peligro" Dijo Naruto, se preocupaba por los más jóvenes Ookami.

"Si no sobreviven no son fuertes," Expreso el líder Ookami.

Naruto gruño en molestia. Ella ignoro eso y antes de que siguiera su padre hablara ella salió, a toda velocidad a buscar a los pequeños Genin antes de que les pasara algo.

Cuando Naruto aparece vio sobre una masacre. Una parte de los hombres del escuadrón estaban muertos, y los Genin tenia pánico, más que obvio en sus ojos y en sus respiraciones rápidas.

 _"Me tomó tanto tiempo. Sobreestime la distancia entre nosotros, No importa, tengo que llegar a los niños y sobrevivientes, para sacarlos de aquí_ ', Naruto piensa mientras observa la escena ante ella.

Los niños la mira esperanzados. Los han golpeado bastante. Los ojos de Naruto miro, un jutsu de Madera cerrando a ellos y ella comienza sellos de la mano antes de lanzar su propio ataque con un grito de

 **"Katon; Gookamika no Jutsu (Gran lobo de fuego)** ". Un gran lobo de fuego destruyo la madera protegiendo a los niños y a un Chunin joven.

La joven rubia, se puso en frente del grupo de niños mirando al los Senju, que parecían divertidos al ver a una mujer ninja, en especial por ser la hija de un hombre como Kiyoshi Ookami.

. "Por lo tanto, usted es uno de los conejos Ookami más talentosos, ¿eh? Dime tu nombre mujer", Le ordeno Butsuma, ella era la chica que había sido amiga de su hijo, no le daría las cosas fáciles.

Ella mira a los ojos y respuestas, "Naruto." El otro Shinobi Senju está empezando a rodear ellos y trampa de su grupo entre ellos.

"Naruto Ookami... Yo nunca oído hablar de ti. ¿Por qué iba Kiyoshi ocultar una Kunoishi de tu talento? ¿Tiene miedo de algo, dime mujer?", Continúa.

El joven Chunin mira Naruto y susurra

"sacarnos de aquí por favor Naruto-Hime. Butsuma ha jugado bastante con nosotros va a atacar en cualquier momento. No tenemos tiempo que queda"

Ella asiente y con un último vistazo a la líder Senju sonriendo delante de ella, dice,

" tenemos que ir ahora." Ella sonríe burlonamente y mira su cara se convierta en una mueca antes de que ella y sus compañeros se vayan rápidamente.

. _'Bueno, al menos me podía salvar a todos los niños del equipo_ ", Naruto empieza a sanar las heridas más graves de sus camaradas. Una lágrima se escapan los ojos. Antes de decir.

"Kisiyose no jutsu (Técnica de invocación)" Golpeando las manos en el suelo, y aparecieron once lobos negros, blancos y dorados.

"Akami, llévalos al clan por mi si" Dijo Naruto, como los lobos asintieron y se fueron con los niños al clan.

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto corría por el bosque su padre, seguro, estaba peleando con Butsuma, lo que sería más que obvio, pues se odiaban a Muerte. Pero después de poner a los niños a salvo, era el momento de revisar la área mas apartada del bosque, cuando sintió una presencian, familiar.

Ella salto en medio de una zona boscosa llena de arboles imponentes, cuando la presencia de Shakra se hacía mas y mas próxima. Cuando estaba tan cerca que de ella, su nariz capto el aroma a bosque, canela y ¿Chocolate?, era muy familiar.

"Naruto" Dijo una voz demasiado familiar como para olvidarla.

Naruto voltio con los ojos abiertos, su corazón traidor latía misteriosamente mas rápido que nunca, como una descarga de adrenalina, era Hashirama Senju.

Su cabello era más largo, que antes, su piel bronceada, sus ojos canela brillante, vestía el traje negro, su armadura Senju roja, y la diadema con el símbolo del clan Senju. No era su amigo, ahora era su enemigo, pero sus ojos azules nunca, por alguna razón que no entendía, jamás podría odiar a Hashirama como todo esperaban.

"Hashirama" Dijo con tono de voz débil, impropia en su persona.

Hashirama la miraba de la misma forma que ella a él.

El cabello rubio era un poco más largo hasta el cuello, su piel era bronceada por el sol, sus ojos hermosos de cielo y mar, sus labios rosados, usaba la túnica azul Ookami con bordes dorados, un pantalón blanco y botas marrón claro, el símbolo Ookami en el hombro derecho. Ella, era igual que hace un año, pero más alta que una mujer normal, pero siempre sentía la calidez que albergaba.

Ninguno sabio que decir, era raro, hace un año atras, hablarían de tonterías, pero desde que Rikuto murió, ninguno sabía bien que hacer cerca del otro. Hashirama no sabe que decir, Naruto estaba nerviosa.

Hasta que.

-Naruto… Por favor, dime qué te pasa –suplicó, Hashirama.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la un árbol.

-¿Para qué quieres saber qué me pasaba? –lo desafió con la mirada, molesta.

-Para no cometer el mismo error dos veces… Para no tener que verte llorar de nuevo como hace un año – Dijo recordando la muerte del hermano de Naruto.

-Tú no hiciste nada mal, Hashirama –se sonrojó un poco triste y él se sorprendió-. No te eches la culpa de todo lo que pasa en guerra…

-¿Entonces por qué? –inquirió confundido.

-Por nada, si, solo esto confundida -

-Eso es mentira –Lo miró ofendido- ¡No me has hablado en un años y eso es lo primero que me dices! Es enserio,…

-Ya te dije que nada me pasa – Dijo mirándolo.

-Eso no es verdad Naruto – Dijo Hashirama acercándose a ella.

El corazón de Naruto latía rápido, con cada paso que Hashirama daba cerca ella, intento moverse pero su cuerpo no obedecía sus ordenes, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, cuando Hashirama estuvo a pocos centímetro de ella se paralizo.

"Por favor Naruto, ¿Ya no recuerdas esto?" Le mostro la pulsera de flores que ella le hiso hace un año.

Naruto levanto la mano que tenía su pulsera, y ambos entrelazaron sus muñecas, era como hace un año.

Se miraron a los ojos, ojos azules brillando, ojos canela brillante mirándolos directamente, sus corazones latían rápidamente como si les inyectara adrenalina, sus cuerpo su frían una sacudida de calor intenso, mariposas volaban en el estomago, sin darse cuento su rostro se fueron acercando, hasta el punto de sentir la respiración del otro en la cara. Caliente, y agitada.

Cuando, su rostros estaban tan cerca que su labios casi compartían un beso, antes de que Naruto se le escapara, antes de que a la rubia la alcanzara la cobardía, antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta sus labios se unieron, compartiendo un beso.

El beso se puso, más caliente y apasionado, como los labios, los dientes y la lengua se enfrentaron entre sí por el dominio. Sin embargo, al final, la pasión de Hashirama la abrumaba y le permitió dominar a ella. Sintiendo su lengua se deslizara en su boca y vagar alrededor de su caverna, haciéndola gemir mientras sus lenguas bailan juntos en un ritmo constante. Naruto podía sentir una de sus manos en la base de la espalda frotando pequeños círculos con su pulgar mientras su otra mano acariciaba las mejillas bigotes. Naruto no pudo evitar ronronear en el beso y sintió la sonrisa de Hashirama contra sus labios. Gimiendo cuando él rozó ligeramente sus dientes sobre su lengua y se echó hacia atrás con Naruto apretándose la cabeza en su pecho mientras ella se puso roja como un tomate.

"Mi primer..." murmuró Naruto. "En primer beso..." Sus entrañas estaban en llamas. Los besos habían sido siempre así.

Cuando sus sentido captaron una Shakra temiblemente familiar, ella empujo a Hashirama lejos desconcertándolo, y se retiro de le unos pasos más lejos, cuando aprecio Kiyoshi Ookami, ahí fue cuando Hashirama comprendió el porqué.

"Naruto, vamos no pierdas tiempo aquí" Dijo en un gruñido el Ookami pelinegro.

Naruto se puso al lado de su padre, como este gruño, y una misteriosa sonrisa satisfactoria apareció. ¿Por qué sonreía así?, fue cuando un Butsuma Senju, muy herido apareció junto a Hashirama, tenía la ropas rasgada, rasguños en la armadura y corte de garrar. Parecía que lo había atacad un animal salvaje.

"Padre" Hashirama murmuro.

Kiyoshi estaba intacto, como si nada, pero Naruto sabía que su padre se había sanado rápido, mientras al cabeza Senju parecía costarle, más.

"Fue bueno mientras duro Butsuma, pero creo que tienes muchos Senju a quienes enterrar" Dijo la voz oscuro de Kiyoshi. "Considéralo, el precio por la muerte de mi hijo y los Ookami de hoy si"

Naruto miro a su padre, la sonrisa más oscura que jamás había visto en el.

"Padre, tenemos que volver con los nuestro" Dijo Naruto.

"HMN, Si..." Kiyoshi echo un último vistazo a Butsuma. "Esta vez gane yo, ahora me iré para que lamas tu heridas y te vayas con el rabo entre las patas" Dijo con una risa.

Naruto y Kiyoshi desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, pero Hashirama logro descifrar un levo movimiento de los labios de Naruto.

 _"La guerra nos divide Hashirama lo siento"_

Hashirama ayudo a su padre a volver al clan y sanar sus heridas, ahora sabía lo que sentía por Naruto Ookami y no renunciaría a eso, ¡JAMAS!

 **Y ahí lo tienen...HSO: D**

 **UN MENSAJE PARA.**

 **NANA: Gracias por tu apoyo, te diré que actualizare la historia anterior a esta para ti, y los que lean, y si quieres puedes recomendarme tus historias ya sean en ingles o español las leeré con justo...Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, MUCHAS GRACIAS: D**

 **Estere subiendo un nuevo fic el viernes, se llama, Sound of Love**


End file.
